


And that is how it`s fucking done.

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Written for this prompt:  “Are you okay?” “No!” “What happened?” “Rose just let Jack die, even though there was room on the stupid thing!”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	And that is how it`s fucking done.

“Mj Mj Mj you won’t believe the news I just got!” Peter literally ran into Mj screaming on her way into the tower. “Ok Idiot breathe. Take a deep breath and then tell me what’s up.” She laughed at her small, jumpy friend.

While he did as told they walked over to the elevators but even before Peter could start to talk again they arrived at the living room and heard sobbing from the couch.

“Are you okay?” MJ asked the figure sitting on the couch. “No!” A silent sob came back from the couch.

“What happened?” 

“Rose just let Jack die, even though there was room on the stupid thing!” The sobs died down as Mj sat down on the couch next to Shuri while Peter walked off somewhere. “Seriously though, are you getting emotional over Titanic right now?”

“Of course not. I’m angry that they ignored the obvious possibility of just sharing the fucking door. Come I’ll show you what I mean.” The princess jumped up and took Mj’s hand leading her to one of the labs before she could protest.

“We’re not gonna visit the North Atlantic Ocean for this though I hope? I was planning on getting home without freezing off a leg or an arm.” The taller girl joked while settling down on a lab chair to watch Shuri get some wood from who knew where.

“Not today Michelle.” Shuri replied her mind already somewhere else trying to recreate the famous door as accurately as possible.”

MJ would never admit this to anyone else but whenever Shuri called her Michelle her heart fluttered. She had always hated her name because of the way it reminded her of the long night she had spent crying after her mother had been particularly drunk or just angry. Her mother had always been the only one to call her Michelle and after she had vanished every foster parent she had knew to not use her name but call her MJ. 

The name Michelle reminded her of blood, screaming, broken bottles, and the pain that every day had been. But all that was pushed aside when Shuri with her happy, confident aura used her name. She used it in such a soft, light tone that never failed to make Mj feel warm and fuzzy inside and helped her move over the pain and she never wanted to miss that.

That was also the reason that she could never tell Shuri that she was in love with her, she had been for a while now and though it was hard to resist the urge to just kiss the beautiful girl in front of her when she talked about new scientific discoveries with that light in her eyes or proved some jerk who had doubted her wrong, she couldn’t do it and risk ruining another good thing in her life. 

“Done.” The girl beside her exclaimed pulling her out of her thoughts. She held up a pretty much exact replica of the titanic door. “Now up to the pool.” She took Mj’s hand again pulling her outside laughing.

Together they pushed the piece of wood into the pool watching it float away a bit. “Now you’re gonna be Rose and I’m gonna be Jack. Let’s show this stupid movie how easy this could have been.

“Me?” MJ stuttered while Shuri took off her jacket and put her belongings on a small table. “Don’t you wanna get one of the boys?” 

“As Rose?” Shuri laughed confused. “No, you’ll be a great Rose. The boys are like brothers to me and I want this to be authentic.” She smirked.

“Authentic?” MJ wanted to ask again because Shuri couldn’t mean what was wandering around in her mind, but before she could even open her mouth she heard a splash and saw Shuri jump headfirst into the pool, fully clothed.

Laughing the girl resurfaced her braids spreading out around her head like a crown. MJ would lie if she said the sight didn’t make her stomach flutter so when Shuri called her for she quickly got rid of her jacket and stuff, before diving into the rather cold water.

“Ok you just gotta lie on the door now and I’ll try to climb on it too like Jack should have done,” Shuri explained and Michelle pulled herself up on the door, shivering quite a bit thanks to the wind and her wet clothes.

She then concentrated on watching Shuri who grabbed the wood and slowly pushed first her leg than half of her upper body up and then the rest while Mj moved to the side to balance everything out. Eventually, she did it and they both laid on the door shivering in the wind.

“And that’s how it’s fucking done.” Shuri laughed and turned over on her side to look at the girl next to her. “You know what else they could have done had they both survived?” She asked her.

“No?” MJ replied confused turning around too.

“This.” Shuri pulled her closer with one arm and pressing her lips on to Michelle’s.


End file.
